gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Contingency
Your name is Mitchell Coleman. A scientist at the groundbreaking Red Plateau Laboratories, you helped to develop a system that could cryogenically freeze a person, ensuring survival for a pre-set date. You were chosen to test the machine. Set for 10 years, you stepped inside. And after what felt like 3 seconds, you stepped out. That's when you heard the explosion. That's when you ran for dear life throughout the Red Plateau Laboratories, picked up a gun, and fought your way through corridor after corridor, fighting waves of zombies. (Don't worry, zombies won't be a huge part of the game.) As you open the door and step outside, a massive mushroom cloud stretches into the sky at a distance, with debris flying towards you. Hordes of zombies chase you across an apocalyptic wasteland where you are surrounded by gunshots, explosions, and disasters. Only after a close call with the zombie horde and a few lucky bomb dodges, you find a small, rusty shelter and begin to hide out. That is where your story begins. In a post-apocalyptic world reminiscent of the environments in games such as Gears of War, Warhammer 40,000, and Bulletstorm, you must make a place for yourself in this world gone mad. There is no campaign, the entire game revolves around you. Hunt for food by killing other survivors, or entering suburban areas and scavenging for any left-over food. These suburban areas, however, are plagued by zombies and you will have to fight. Get bitten, and you suffer the same fate of becoming a zombie, and waiting for NPC survivors to stumble along out of the hopes that you can feast on their brains. There is, however, an antidote based on flowers that can be harvested in some of the few untouched grasslands. Spend too long as a zombie, and you will automatically be cured. Go from place to place, finding the best areas for survival, getting food, and maybe hunting zombies. Find NPC characters and interact with them in many different ways. (You can kill and eat them, become friends with them, set up camp with them and start a survivor civilization, or seek out a romantic relationship. The possibilities are endless, but these characters are rare to find.) Keep your hunger satisfied, and survive. But zombies aren't your only problem in this world. You must also survive the many natural disasters that plague this world. Tornadoes, volcano eruptions, storms, and tons of other things. If you die, however, it's game over. (Not really, because your corpse is reanimated as a zombie and you must, again, seek out an antidote or hunt for civilians and wait for the curse to be lifted.) This is also a game with little to no rules, you are completely free to do basically whatever you want. Dig underground, see if you can craft vehicles out of spare junkyard parts, there are few limitations to what you can do. There are varying levels of difficulty as well, n00b mode takes out the natural disasters and takes off the crippling need for food, but Slayer Mode populates the entire world - even the supposed safe areas - with zombies, and increases natural disasters' occurrence by 10 percent. There is also hardcore mode, where death (referred to as zombification) doesn't just turn you into a zombie, it kills you. The game world is erased and you start over as the Red Plateau scientist Mitchell Coleman as he steps into the freeze chamber. This is not a forgiving game. But if you get bored, there will be plenty of unlockable game mechanics you can download, such as vehicles so you can mow down zombies with your car, creation mode so you can build structures out of the junk and scrap metal you collect, and if you can play a total of 1 week game time, you unlock the fabled "Precursor" Mode, which is exactly the same game, but set in an untouched world that, while still full of zombies, looks like pretty much a normal planet at the start of a zombie apocalypse. Rather than a post-apocalyptic junkyard wasteland, you have cities, suburban towns, large grasslands, etc. Over time though, the natural disasters and their frequency will turn the world into the post-apocalyptic junkyard wasteland. - Chapter 0: Crack in the Line This Chapter is basically the beginning of the story, and will likely be made of mostly cutscenes. - Chapter 1: Reborn Description: Three years after the awakening, this serves as the first part of the tutorial. - Chapter 2: Assessing the Threat Description: This begins the real plot of the game. Taking place in current day 2017, the cyborg have begun their invasion of earth. - Chapter 3: The Mothership has Landed Abilities/Weapons: - Melee: His strength is multiplied by 10. He can pick up over 10 tons, and exert amounts of force only a machine could. This can often boost your other abilities, but serves mostly for basic melee attacks such as punching, kicking, jumping, etc.. - Speed: This allows you to run faster than 50 MPH. Combined with your melee ability, you could jump over tall buildings. This can greatly boost your melee attacks, but dulls any long range attacks. - Arm Blades: Equipped into each arm are two blades made of a reinforced stainless steel. Combined with the melee ability, they could cut clean through diamond. - Zeta Sword: By fusing the Arm Blades, you can create a massive sword. Combine this with the melee and speed ability, and you could demolish a building. - Machine Guns: Equipped into both arms are two sub-machine guns. They have pin point accuracy and a very unique reloading system. Any thoughts or ideas? Category:Video Games Category:Games